


Accidental Confession

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Valentine's Day, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis never intended to tell Ignis how he felt, but accidents happen.





	Accidental Confession

Noctis hated Valentine’s Day. Had done so since he first started school and he was given excessive gifts by everyone. He never felt like he deserved such gifts but he could never turn them down, less he seem rude.

It was worse in high school. Every girl in his class as well as several from other classes, would give him cards, flowers, chocolates, and other little gifts. Again, there was nothing he could do about it and now he had Prompto getting jealous on top of it. And Noctis didn’t care how many times Prompto said he didn’t care, he clearly did. If Noctis could give all the gifts to his best friend, he totally would.

But he couldn’t.

When he’d get home, he’d dump everyone in a big pile just inside the door and then collapse on the couch until Ignis came over. Ignis always knew what to do with them, even though Noctis often got tutted at for not being careful with the flowers.

“There might come a day when you enjoy this holiday,” Ignis said during Noctis’s junior year.

“I doubt it.”

“Should you ever find someone who’s affection you seek, it may be the ideal time to inquire after their feelings.”

“I’d never have the nerve,” Noctis answered. Ignis disagreed, but Ignis didn’t know that Noctis had a wrapped gift for him tucked away in a dark corner of his jean drawer. It was a gift that Noctis initially was going to give to Ignis for Crystal Days. Then for his birthday. But as Valentine’s Day was coming and going, Noctis realized that he truly didn’t have the nerve to express his feelings to Ignis. “If I ever manage to give a gift on this stupid day, you’ll know I absolutely love them.”

It would never happen. Noctis was sure of it.

~*~*~*~*~

The pile of gifts was even worse Noctis’s senior year. He was pretty sure every last young lady in his school had slipped him a gift. Each new bag or card, Noctis would politely say thank you and express eagerness to eat or read or whatever was expected of him later. Inwardly, he would die a little each time.

He had a hard time getting everything home that day and he was seriously tempted to just leave it all in the hall. It’s not like anyone lived on his floor anyway. Still, he didn’t want a grumpy Ignis, so he managed to get everything inside as normal.

Noctis was dozing on the couch when Ignis came in and gave a low whistle at the haul.

“That’s quite a bit more than last year.”

“I think they are getting desperate since graduation is soon and they won’t get to see me in person anymore,” Noctis said, looking over to where Ignis stood. He followed Ignis’s movements towards the kitchen, but couldn’t be bothered to turn his head once Ignis was out of sight.

“What is so special about this one?” Ignis asked.

Noctis’s brows furrowed in thought. “Which one?”

“The one sitting on the counter.”

It took half a second for Noctis to remember that he had pulled out the gift he’d been hiding for well over a year now. He pulled it out to look at it and try to get some courage to say something to Ignis. He’d stared at it so long that he lost track of time and when his alarm telling him to head out the door went off, he flew into a frenzy and completely forgot to put the gift away.

In a move that completely lacked all sense of grace, Noctis was off the couch and tripping over himself as he made his way to the kitchen. “It’s nothing!” he said in a manner that made it more than clear he was lying.

All Ignis did was raise a brow, but he handed the little gift over without question. “I won’t pry. I’m sure this is for someone very special.”

“It is,” Noctis muttered, taking the gift.

“They are lucky, whoever they are.”

Ignis turned to start working on dinner, but before he took a step, Noctis blurted out, “It’s for you!” As soon as those words left his mouth, he instantly wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

For his part, Ignis stopped and slowly turned to look at Noctis, glancing occasionally to the gift that Noctis was just holding towards him. He took it from the prince gently and Noctis could tell his mind was working over time.

“It’s for your birthday,” he decided on saying, although he wasn’t sure why. Anything, he supposed, to keep his true feelings from leaking out.

Ignis turned the gift around, inspecting it from all sides. “Wasn’t this the paper I helped you wrap Gladio’s birthday presents with last year? The paper we used up?”

“I found some more.” His response was whispered.

“Can I open it?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. It’s yours. Sorry it’s a week late.”

With a swift pull, the ribbon came off the package and in just a few tears, the paper was off as well.

The box inside didn’t appear to be anything special, just a plain black box. Ignis opened it and stared. From his vantage point, Noctis couldn’t see the contents, but he didn’t need to. He was very much aware of the gift within; he had spent a stupid amount of time agonizing over finding something just perfect.

Ignis pulled out the silver chain and placed the box on the counter. Gently, he cupped the little skull pendant so that he could get a better look at it. “It’s wonderful, Noct.” He slipped it onto his neck and looked at the prince. “How does it look?”

“Wonderful,” Noctis replied. “Happy V—Birthday, Iggy.”

With a slight laugh, Ignis took the step forward needed to close the gap between them. He gently tipped Noctis’s chin up and with a smile, he said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Noct.” He emphasized the sentiment by giving a quick, chaste kiss on Noctis’s lips.

It took a moment, but Noctis’s brain finally started working again, and with a few blinks, he managed to smile back. Both smiles grew wider as they stared into each other’s eyes and somehow Noctis knew that Ignis remembered what he had said the previous year and that he fully returned those feelings.


End file.
